cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Athens
|- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:teal;" | Motto: Per Angusta Ad Augusta-Through difficulties to greatness. |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:aqua;" | Athens |- | style="background:grey;" | Team Color || Aqua |- | style="background:grey;" | Founded || August 3, 2008 |- | style="background:grey;" | IRC Channel || #athens on Coldfront.net |- | style="background:grey;" | Forums || Link to Athens forums |- | style="background:grey;" | In-Game Stats || |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:aqua;" | Government of Athens |- | style="background:grey;" | Leadership | *Archon eponymos - Rsoxbronco1 *Archon basileus - Rush Sykes *Archon - Jgoods45 |- | style="background:grey;" | Ministers | * Strategos - Londo Mollari ** Deputy - WickedJ & Tyler * Theorodokos - Voodoo Nova ** Deputy - Ryxeria * Agoranomos - Azelie ** Deputy - Abdul Amin * Dikast - an4rk ** Deputy - Eragon55 * Didact - Medtech ** Deputy - N/A * Choregos - Fyfe XIV ** Deputy - N/A |- | style="background:grey;" | Aqua Senator || * Londo Mollari |} Athens is an Aqua team alliance announced on August 3, 2008. It was formed from the merger of Camelot and Heroes of the Union The Charter of Athens Athens Charter - http://www.athens-alliance.com/forums/index.php?topic=3412.0 History The Early Days Athens was formed on August 3, 2008, from the merger of two smaller alliances, Camelot and Heroes of the Union. It was a project that had been weeks in planning, and was supposed to address deficiencies in each alliance. Camelot, at 600,000 NS, had a large number of bank nations and a decent economics department and guides, while Heroes of the Union, at 700,000 NS, had mostly smaller nations but an excellent recruitment department under the leadership of President Bodine. The alliance that formed as a result of the merger was called Athens. The new government system, a 5 man "Council of Archons", each with equal power and individual areas of responsibility, was divided and inefficient. Still, the government and membership was optimistic about the promise of the new alliance, and it seemed at first that the sky was the limit. Some of the early notable members of Athens were: Londo Mollari (King of Camelot, the titular head of the new council of Archons, and founder of the short-lived but moderately productive CAFE aqua trade forums), an4rk (founding member of Camelot who came from the Atlantic Shadow Confederation with Londo and Lightningdelta when the ASC merged into Ragnarok), Rsoxbronco1 (a HoTU triumvir and the instigating element in the merger on HoTU's end), PresidentFox (a HoTU triumvir and former member of IRON), Lightningdelta (Magician and co-founder of Camelot, who came from the Atlantic Shadow Confederation with Londo when ASC merged into Ragnarok), Panfilo (Prince of Camelot and a new Archon in Athens), Kamichi (former co-leader of LUE and former Prince of the Mushroom Kingdom, and Jack the Great (the MoFA of the new alliance). Relevant Links from this period *Camelot/Heroes of the Union Merger Announcement First War Against NPO Relevant Links from this period *Athens Declaration of War on the NPO *TPF Declaration of War on Athens *Athens Declaration of War on Echelon *Apology to Echelon for illegal DoW *FINAL severs all ties with Athens *Athens Surrenders to NPO,TPF and SSSW18 *Athens is released from surrender terms Post-War Rebuilding Relevant Links from this period *The Revolution and Shinra Corporation merge into Athens *WAPA ODP announcement *Sparta MDP announcement *The Dark Evolution MDoAP announcement *CoIN MDP announced *Greenland Republic MDoAP announcement *DiCE protectorate announcement *ATAC protectorate announcement *TAB PIAT announcement *Invicta PIAT announcement *ATAC merges into Athens *UNCE protectorate announcement *ACV ODP announcement *OA protectorate announcement *Athens New Charter announcement *KoC ODP announcement *TSI ODP announcement *Athens signs a MDP with /A\/A\ *Vanguard admitted into the Complaints and Grievances Union *MDP with Sparta upgraded to a MDoAP *Athens hits 2 Million TNS, 100 members and 400 nukes *Amenthes Protectorate Announcement *DICE protectorate upgraded to a MDoAP *Greenland Republic admitted into the Complaints and Grievances Union *Athens ends PZI/EZI policies and re-signs on to the ZI Peace Pact *Athens Hits 500 nukes *Athens signs a MDoAP with Kronos Second War against NPO Relevant Links from this period *Athens Declares War on the New Pacific Order *The Grand Global Alliance Declares War on Athens *Athens-Pyramid Temporary Protection Announcement *Grand Global Alliance Surrenders to C&G,Stickmen and allies *Athens signs a MDP with the IAA *Joint GGA-Athens Statement *Athens-FOB MDoAP *Athens-M*A*S*H MDoAP *GGA released from terms War History of Athens Treaties Signatory of the The ZI Peace Pact Athens employs the use of Non-Public Treaties. They currently have one. Contact Information * Forums * IRC: #Athens on Coldfront Category:Aqua team alliances Category:Athens Category:Complaints and Grievances Union Category:Alliances